


Taste of Everyone

by SinQueen69



Series: Taste On His Tongue [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Job, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, College AU, Consensual Kink, Cum Swallowing, Derek And Scott Are Roommates, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Facial, Glory Hole, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Voyeurism, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Derek’s final surprise is located at a club and Stiles can hardly wait.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Others
Series: Taste On His Tongue [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467619
Comments: 3
Kudos: 211





	Taste of Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 6th and final part of the Taste on His Tongue Series, I hope you all enjoyed this series!

Stiles blinked rapidly when his blindfold was removed from his eyes, his fingers clenching around Derek’s hand on reflex as he took in his surroundings. It was a bathroom of the club that Derek had just led him through; it was rather run-down and had a dirty, well-used look to it. 

“Look down slut,” Derek whispered in Stiles’ ear and Stiles’ eyes darted down, his cock hardening in his pants and his mouth parting as he gasped softly. It was an obvious hole on the wall of the grimy stall and it all clicked into place. 

“Ah I knew you would love that, you already know what you’re going to be doing tonight don’t you?” Derek plastered himself to Stiles’ back and rubbed the front of Stiles’ cock teasingly over the tight denim. Stiles let out a moan as he leaned back against Derek who just nipped at his neck with his sharp teeth.

“You’re going to be the main star of this club’s glory hole, you’re going to let these men fuck your greedy little mouth until you’re an utter mess then, then I’m going to finish you off and walk you back out through the club to show you off as the good cock sucker you are,” Derek promised in a deep voice as he pushed Stiles down. Stiles cock throbbed in his jeans as he sank easily to his knees so he was eye level with the hole, his mouth watering on reflex when Derek tied the blindfold back into place and shoved his face against the wall with a firm hand in his hair. 

Stiles opened his mouth automatically and stuck his tongue through the hole; he had done a lot of research after that first time Derek rented his mouth out and had been hoping Derek would bring him to a glory hole one of these days. 

Stiles moaned as his dirty fantasy began to come true as thick; dripping cock was pushed roughly into his mouth. Stiles gripped his thighs as he breathed through his nose as the man fucked his mouth, making Stiles glad he was rid of his gag reflex otherwise it would have been a real mess with how far back into his throat this guy was going. 

Stiles kept still, he knew guys like this wanted nothing more than a warm hole to fuck and Stiles felt the crotch of his jeans become damp with his pre-cum as he realized that he was nothing more than a warm hole for men to fuck that night and god that got him going more than what should be healthy.

Stiles couldn’t help but gasp for air when the man’s cock pulled out of his wet mouth, drool already forming at the corners but he kept his mouth open and groaned when warm bursts of cum landed on his tongue. 

“Shit man,” The man on the other side grunted as the sound of a zipper being done up echoed in the bathroom. Derek loosened his hold on Stiles’ head and Stiles heard him sit on the toilet that was behind him, reminding Stiles that he was kneeling in a club bathroom and waiting for another man to come in and fuck his mouth in front of Derek. 

Stiles didn’t need to wait long as not even moments after the first guy left, a new slender cock slid into his mouth. It just sat heavy on his tongue so Stiles began to suck and twist his tongue. Stiles moaned when the new guy began to slowly fuck his mouth so Stiles’ kept sucking, varying pressures and while this one was slow and easy compared to the last guy, Stiles enjoyed it just as much. 

Stiles heard a few zippers being opened and realized with a throbbing in his jeans that there must be a line forming on the other side of the stall and he heard a grunt come from behind him from Derek. Stiles lifted himself a bit higher on his knees and placed his hands on the stall and sucked hard at the cock in his mouth, moaning happily when a rush of warm cum flooded his mouth and his swallowed it all down happily. 

Stiles took a moment to catch his breath before he stuck his tongue out again, ready for the next cock. This one was wet and fat as the man slid it up and down the length of Stiles’ waiting tongue before grunting in approval as Stiles sucked at the leaking tip, lapping at the spilling pre-cum. 

Stiles soon lost count of how long he was there on his knees in that club’s bathroom, he lost count of how many cocks had fucked his mouth and how many loads he had taken in his mouth. His head was hazy and his cock an aching pain in his jeans but he only noticed it when his mouth was empty. 

Stiles whimpered when Derek’s hand fisted his head and tipped his head back, pulling him away from the hole where he had been waiting for the next one. 

“God look at you, such a greedy cock sucker. You would live here if I allowed it wouldn’t you?” Derek grunted as the sound of skin on skin rang in Stiles' ears and he merely stuck his tongue out, waiting for Derek’s load. 

“Fucking slut, so glad I got to you before anyone else.” Derek praised in his way and Stiles thrust his hips up into the air on reflex and wondered if he would be able to come that night or if he would have to jerk one out in the shower that night. 

Stiles moaned when cum splattered over his face and hair as Derek came with a long groan above him. Stiles felt like a sticky mess and knew he must look it as well, he should feel shame at the fact that he was going to have to walk out through the club like this but instead he found he couldn’t wait to be shown off as Derek’s obedient cocksucker. 

“You deserve a reward for being so damn slutty tonight, go on, you know what to do,” Derek said as he slotted his foot between Stiles' legs and chuckled when Stiles eagerly began to rut against his foot and calf. Stiles panted and gasped as the friction on his cock made him go dizzy with want and he barely even heard the small click of Derek’s phone going off as he took a photo. Another click was heard when Stiles moaned loudly as he came in his jeans mere moments later, having been on edge almost the whole night while he sucked cock. 

“Come on slut, let’s show you off.” Derek helped Stiles to his feet and began to lead a cum-drenched and dazed Stiles out of the bathroom and back into the club.

Stiles’ face was sticky with wet and dry cum, his lips swollen up and blindfold plastered to his face thanks to Derek’s load. His jeans were stained in the crotch from where he came but he had a doped-up smile on his face as Derek weaved him through the people of the club, showing off Stiles as his and Stiles knew that he finally found his place.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit the sin  
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/


End file.
